Tujuh Alasan
by krusherlover
Summary: Tujuh Alasan mengapa Mamori sebal terhadap Hiruma. warning: OOC parah stadium akhir, abal, aneh, pendek, geje, etc. Bingung genre. Kado buat forum. HiruMamo.


Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Note: HiruMamo pertama saya.. sebenernya saya gak terlalu suka lagi sama pair ini, mengingat saya HiruSena FC. Tapi sekali-kali bikin yang beda gak ada salahnya juga. Sekalian ini kado saya buat forum tercinta kita di FB yang ultah tanggal 28 Juni, Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Author Forum, yang selama ini menjadi tempatku menistakan diri, bahkan sebagai tempat nyepam dan ber-fangirling ria. XDD

Warning: abal, gaje, aneh, bikin muntah, etc. Dan OOC parah! Sumpah! Kalo gak suka Hiruma & Mamori OOC, jangan ngamuk sama saya... !

**E N J O Y**

**

* * *

**

**Alasan pertama, Kau**** Seenaknya Sendiri.**

**

* * *

**

Hei, Hiruma, apakah kau masih ingat?

Hari itu, hari dimana kita akan mengikuti ujian masuk ke sekolah kita dulu, SMU Deimon. Demi temanmu—dan yang kemudian juga menjadi temanku juga—Kurita, kau rela menghabiskan waktumu yang amat berharga untuk sekedar menelepon seseorang yang pastinya telah kau ancam untuk menghias ruangan ujian dengan segala macam pernak-pernik American Football.

Kau juga menyuruh pengawas ujian mengenakan seragam amefuto dan mempromosikan klub itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Kau selalu semaunya sendiri. Orang lain belum tentu menyukai apa yang kau lakukan. Namun kau tetap melakukannya, bahkan setelah kejadian itu! Dan hal itu kini menjadi identik dengan dirimu. Blackmailing. Bossy. Ck.

Namun, setahun setelah itu, saat kita semakin dekat, aku pun tahu apa alasanmu. Kau melakukannya untuk temanmu. Kau tahu, buatku itu sangat menyentuh. Membuat temanmu merasa yakin dan percaya di tengah ujian, bahwa dia bisa dan mampu.

Oke, kali ini aku memaafkanmu.

* * *

**Alasan Kedua, Kau Kasar.**

**

* * *

**

Kasar. Kau selalu bersikap kasar pada siapa pun. Bahkan Sena, serta semua anggota Devil Bats! Hei, mereka teman-temanmu! Tak usah ada tembakan, teriakan, umpatan, dan nama-nama panggilan konyol di lapangan, aku tetap yakin kita akan menang. Tentu saja, aku tak mau menyerah sebelum perang.

Tapi, setelah kurefleksikan dalam-dalam, aku sadar, semua tindakanmu itu hanyalah sebagai pemacu semangat bagi kami semua, agar tak menyerah walau lawan-lawan tangguh yang menghadang sangatlah berbeda dengan kita. Dan, lagipula dari semua tindakan kasarmu itu, kau tak sampai melukaiku, melukai Sena, dan melukai yang lain.

Kau kumaafkan. Hah, kenapa aku menjadi lemah begini hanya karena dirimu?

* * *

**Alasan Ketiga, Kau Menyebalkan.**

**

* * *

**

Ingat semua debat dan argumen yang terjadi diantara kita?

Kau menyerangku dengan kata-kata sinis, aku balas dengan tak kalah pedas. Aku memprotes tindakan-tindakanmu yang selalu mengejutkanku, kau mengejekku dengan nada meremehkan. Dan sialnya, aku selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Ingat semua hinaanmu padaku?

Kau mengataiku dengan embel-embel yang memuakkan. Hei, aku punya nama! Dan, memang kenapa kalau aku maniak cream puff? Aku suka creampuff. Rasanya manis. Hanya kue itu satu-satunya obat penawar kekesalanku setelah berdebat denganmu. Dengan creampuff di tangan, aku bisa melupakan sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu walau sekejap.

Tapi, semakin lama, efeknya tak ampuh lagi. Kau terlalu mendominasi dalam pikiranku.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memaafkanmu lagi, kan?

* * *

**Alasan Keempat****, Kau Egois.**

**

* * *

**

Sadarkah kau pada sifatmu yang satu ini? Egois, ya, egois. Kau lebih mementingkan egomu daripada teman-temanmu, rekan-rekanmu. Kau memaksa kami untuk mengikuti maumu, tanpa memikirkan akibatnya pada kami.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai mengerti. Kau juga tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri pula. Kau menyokong kami dari belakang, diam-diam. Tak kentara, namun efeknya terasa. Kau mementingkan egomu, egomu untuk membawa kami semua kepada kemenangan.

Untuk kali ini saja, terima kasih atas keegoisanmu itu.

* * *

**Alasan Kelima****, Kau Sok.**

**

* * *

**

Yah, aku tahu kau hanya memikirkan egomu dan tujuanmu, tapi kau benar-benar sok! Aku sangat kesal saat kau sok kuat dan menghiraukan tubuhmu yang terluka di lapangan. Bahkah saat kubari bantuan pun kau tetap sok kuat dan keras kepala. Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu! Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri! Pikirkan!

Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu sesegera itu..

* * *

**Alasan Keenam****, Kau Pembohong Ulung.**

**

* * *

**

Sampai saat ini, aku belum dapat menemukan kebenaran akanmu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tertipu oleh kata-katamu yang licik. Entah sudah berapa kali aku termakan oleh tipuanmu itu.

Tapi, saat aku mengetahui kebenarannya, aku hanya terdiam. Kau memang berbohong, tapi untuk sebuah kebenaran yang lain. Kebenaran yang kau cari. White Lies.

Dan, kini, aku terambang, untuk memaafkanmu atau tidak...

* * *

**Alasan Ketujuh—**

**

* * *

**

Tak ada yang bisa kudeskripsikan tentang alasan ini. Dan itu takkan pernah kumaafkan!

Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang dapat kukatakan lagi hanyalah; Aku benci dirimu yang telah membuatku gila karena jatuh cinta padamu!

* * *

**... ****Kau Buatku Jatuh Cinta Padamu..**

**

* * *

**

**FIN *?***

Gah, geje amet!

**Review?**


End file.
